


Un requiem per voce sola

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: Nana
Genre: Angst, Flash Fic, Gen, Introspection, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-07
Updated: 2010-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satsuki Ichinose respira l'inverno e il ricordo di Ren Honjo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un requiem per voce sola

Fictional Dream © 2010 (7 febbraio 2010)  
Il manga _Nana_ appartiene ad Ai Yazawa, agli editori giapponesi e ai distributori internazionali che detengono i diritti sull’opera.  
Nessuna violazione dei succitati copyright si ritiene intesa.  
L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (Callie Stephanides - [Fictional Dream](http://fictionaldream.iobloggo.com/406/un-requiem-per-voce-sola/&cid=52945)). 

*******

Satsuki conosce l’odore di Ren: sa di mare d’inverno di lacrime.  
Non l’ha mai incontrato, eppure lo trattiene in sé, come una suggestione pericolosa.  
È cresciuta onorando una memoria che non è la sua, perché il ricordo è un lascito familiare e intimo. È quanto le restituisce, se non un padre, l’impronta migliore di quello che è stato.  
  
Satsuki spia le onde ferrose di Osaka, mentre brucia l’incenso e bruciano gli occhi di chi, in riva al mare, cerca ancora una risposta.  
Non ne possiede e non ne pretende, lei: si lascia vivere, come il grembo che l’ha accolta.  
  
Se Nana e Ren avessero avuto un figlio, avrebbe mangiato note; avrebbe sfidato la quotidianità arpeggiando le corde più scomode; avrebbe avuto la rauca bellezza di una voce sabbiosa che accompagna i dolenti toni del basso. Ma Ren e Nana sono un’immagine sbiadita; un’ipotesi abortita. Non hanno avuto eredi.  
Non ne hanno avuto tempo.  
  
Le rockstar bruciano in fretta, perché il talento corrode come un acido ogni difesa.  
Le rockstar bruciano, perché chiunque colga l’oro di un incendio.  
  
Satsuki pensa che vuole essere come sua madre, come Hachi: un cane fedele, non la sposa di un eroe.  
È uno stato di allucinazione persistente: il sole basso contro l’orizzonte; una nave da cargo che sbuffa.  
Suo padre è lontano e non tornerà.  
Nessuno torna a baciare le rive sabbiose di Osaka, come non scorre a ritroso un fiume e come non si riavvolge il valzer del tempo.  
Non torna Ren, soffio di polvere dispersa dal vento. Lugubre, la sua eco ricorda però ancora l’arpeggio del basso.  
È un requiem per voce sola.  



End file.
